


Love You More

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan doesn't know what he'd do without David.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 parrish_lorne Summer Flash Fest Week Two.

Sheppard is talking to him, and Beckett has a flashlight in his eye, but all Evan can really think about is getting to David.

When he finally reaches his door, which opens faster than he thought was possible, David is there, pale and worried and reassuringly tall.

They fold together in each other's arms and Evan is glad David waits here for him. He doesn't think he could stand it if he couldn't do this as soon as he sets eyes on his lover after a mission like that.

But they didn't lose anyone, and now he's here, home, back with David, and that's all that matters.

David leans back and smiles down at him, long fingers caressing his neck in a way that sends a whole bunch of good vibes to his dick.

“Can you stay?” David asks, his voice deep and a little thick with nervous desire.

Evan just nods, pulling David's head down for a hard kiss, almost brutal, suddenly wanting as much as he can have, and David chuckles around his tongue and gives it to him as they lose jackets and t-shirts, skin hot to the touch.

David gets his BDUs undone quicker than you'd think it was possible for a ditzy kind of scientist who drops things all the time. Then Evan pushes him down on the bed and just strips David's pants off him, before he pulls off his own boots and BDUs and stands naked over the other man.

David's smile is full of anticipation, but he can't hide the wrinkle of relief. “Evan...” he breathes.

God, Evan wants David so much. He's already hard, pre-come starting to drip from his dick as he grabs the lube and condom from the shelf. He crawls over his lover and leans down to kiss him, open and wet, as his dick brushes David's belly and David's dick and David is making really dirty noises that Evan loves.

David's fingers press into the cheeks of his ass and pull him down, and Evan pushes his thigh between David's long wiry ones, rolling them onto their sides and sliding together for a minute as they kiss, Evan nipping gently at David's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue, David breathing fast and fluttery into his mouth.

“Love you...” David is murmuring as he pushes Evan onto his back, forces Evan's hands back by his head and keeping them there as he straddles him, kisses him, rubs their dicks together.

“Love you more,” Evan smiles, hoping his eyes say what he needs to, that his kisses tell the right story.

David just nods, his smile saying everything Evan wants to hear.

He gazes up at David with what must be adoration as his lover sheaths him and pours lube onto his dick and slicks it firmly. Evan has to swallow hard and wants to touch but it's not time yet.

David's body is long and lean and smooth. Everything about him is willowy, and Evan wants to touch so much. But David's smile says not yet, and then he's crouched over him, and Evan spreads his legs more, desperate now, his dick harder than he can bear.

He groans as David takes hold of his dick and pushes himself down onto it, forcing his clinging ass to take all of Evan's dick, and Evan can't help himself, he gives a moan and his eyes roll back for a second.

“Fuck...” he breathes. “Fuck, David.”

David chuckles, and every movement shoots through Evan's dick. David is seated against him now, with Evan's thick dick buried in him, and it feels so fucking great.

Finally, Evan can touch, and he moves his hands to where he can slide his thumbs over David's inner thighs, watch David's dick twitch before he takes hold of it, sliding his palm up the length and making David squirm.

Evan smirks and nods. “Feel so good. You ready to move?”

David lifts himself up and Evan can see his thighs tremble as the other man lowers himself back down, a soft gasp escaping his wide mouth, and fuck, Evan can't think of anything hotter than watching David ride him like this, hearing his lover moan as his dick splits him open.

When David is pressed to him again he rolls his hips a little and bites on his bottom lip, and Evan almost comes right then. He lets his hands slide around David's thighs and holds him firm, rocking his dick a little deeper up into his lover. David's eyes widen and he grins, tipping his head back and letting out a soft sigh.

Evan kneads David's hips for a moment, wondering how long he can last before he begs, pleads with David to fucking move. Or maybe he should just grind himself up into David's body over and over and watch him fall apart.

David's body is twisted now, one hand idly stroking along Evan's thigh behind him, every movement screwing him down onto Evan's dick. Evan knows David likes his strong legs, but he can't take it any more, and grips David's hips harder.

“David... please.”

David turns back to him, and smiles knowingly. Then he starts to ride Evan, slow at first, but it feels too good for Evan to complain, and soon he's bucking up into David as everything gets faster, deeper, tighter.

He's holding back inside, watching his dick pounding up into David and feeling his balls tighten, but he wants David to come first, wants him to come riding him, and he knows David is close from the soft gasps he's making, a flush high on his cheeks, his wide mouth open and loose.

He fucks him harder, fingers gripping tight, and David's rhythm suddenly falters. David chokes a gasp and takes hold of his dick as it begins to pulse, white streaks of come landing on Evan's abs and then Evan lets himself go, feels his own dick empty inside David, and he floats away in his head, struggling to breathe in the here and now as lights dance behind his eyes.

“Oh fuck, David, fuck.” He's covered in sweat and come and David's ass is still around his dick and Evan doesn't know what he'd do without David.

He shivers and groans as David lets him slip free then sprawls on top of him and nuzzles a kiss against his lips.

Evan slips his arms around him, thinks up the temperature in the room a little, and closes his eyes before drifting into a content sleep.

~


End file.
